callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The Beretta 92FS, designated by the US military as the Beretta M9,Beretta 92FS is a 9x19mm pistol which was adopted by the US military as their official sidearm in 1990.U.S. Army Fact Files: M-9 Pistol The M9 mostly replaced the M1911 in the United States military, though SOCOM continues to use the M1911. Despite intending to replace the M1911, the M9 has been criticized for its lesser power as well as the US military purchasing cheaper but unreliable magazines. Despite this, the M9 is considered to be reliable overall. The 92FS is also popular with police and civilians alike in the United States. The pistol also had some fame in the late eighties/early nineties for its portrayal as the weapon of choice for Detective Martin Riggs (Mel Gibson) in the Lethal Weapon series of films. It is of note that the menu graphic of the weapon may be incorrect, as it's trigger guard is rounded, while most 92FS trigger guards are not. It is suggested the menu graphic is of a Beretta 92SB, which the US did conduct trials with in the mid-1980s, until the 92SB became the 92F, and then the 92FS. Some special forces also used the 92SB as an issued sidearm in the 1980s.But since the timeline took place in near future, the 92SB is pretty much obsolete compared to newer 92F/FS.Not to mention that the Marines usually had a mix between M1911 and M9 as their duty sidearms.Internet Movie Firearms Database: Call of Duty 4 Call of Duty 4 In Single Player, the player starts off with the M9 in most of Jackson's missions. All enemy factions use the M9 as their sidearm and mortally wounded enemies will often draw their M9 to take potshots at you. It is very abundant and appears in all levels except The Coup, Death From Above, and Aftermath. This pistol has the highest capacity out of all the pistols, and has the lowest recoil. However, its range is very low in comparison to the other pistols, effectively making it the weakest. It will do significantly less damage in medium range combat. It utilizes the same ammunition as the MP5 and Mini-Uzi, so many players in multiplayer use this as their sidearm regardless of level. (If one combines the perk Bandolier with this weapon and carries the MP5 or Mini-Uzi as his primary weapon, he or she will have 270 rounds of ammunition for the MP5, and 292 for the Mini-Uzi). At very close range this is the second best pistol, as it has higher hip fire accuracy than the USP and the biggest magazine. However, it cannot compete with the high damage and very high hip accuracy of the Desert Eagle. It is strange yet interesting to have Russian Ultranationalists using the M9, because neither the M9 nor the M92F/FS have ever appeared to be in use by the Russian military, the MR-443 Grach or Makarov PM/PMM being preferred instead. Strangely, if you kill an enemy who is using the M9 it will often have up to a few hundred spare ammo, unlike most weapons in Call of duty 4. Image:m9_4.png|M9 Image:m9iron_4.png|Iron Sights Image:m9sil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty 4 DS In the DS version of the game, the M9 is the only sidearm in the game. It is identical to its console version. File:beretta_ds.png File:berettairon_ds.png|Iron sights. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons